


I don't have to get dressed for animals

by MelindaGhost



Series: 15 minute Prompts [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pajamas & Sleepwear, Pancakes, Sleepy John, lazy sunday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 01:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16651747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelindaGhost/pseuds/MelindaGhost
Summary: Dialogue prompt: "I vote today to be pajama day"time limit: 15 minsRosie doesn't want to get dressed, but weren't her grandparents supposed to take her to the zoo today?





	I don't have to get dressed for animals

“I vote today to be pajama day”, Rosie blurted as she stumbled into the living room at 221b. It was 6am on a Sunday morning and there really wasn't any reason to get dressed anyway, at least if you ignored the fact that her “grandparents” were to arrive today to take her out on a fun day at the zoo. Sherlock who hadn't slept for 2 consecutive nights just harrumphed and gave no further indication that he had heard her. John was still asleep in their bed and would presumably sleep for at least another hour. Their current case had really taken a stroll on the doctor and the detective, not that Sherlock would ever openly admit so. Rosie, who was so used to waking up to her Papa glued to the microscope in the kitchen, didn't take it as an insult. She knew that he loved her more than anything in the world, so much so that he had often talked about his cases and actually consulted her opinion on puzzles from time to time. It was amazing how many details children were able to pick up and their unique way of seeing the world often gave the detective a different kind of perspective, which had already come in handy in the last few years. 

Half an hour later, Rosie had made herself and her parents some pancakes and was happily munching on hers, when John came into the room. His eyes still scrunched tightly together to keep out some of the way too bright light of their lamps. Yawning he walked passed Sherlock and Rosie, kissing each of them on the top of their head calling out a “good morning, my dears.” Rosie giggled in response, while Sherlock just rolled his eyes. “I had thought you would sleep for at least another 30 minutes.” “Well, I can't miss your parents when they come to pick up Rosie can I? Speaking of which, why aren't you dressed yet, Rosie?”, John cast a questioning look at his daughter, their daughter. Sherlock had adopted her as soon as John and Rosie had moved back in to Bakerstreet 10 years ago. “Because I voted today to be a pajama day, dad!” Rosie rolled her eyes, as if it was completely obvious. A habit she had definitely picked up from their resident grumpy sociopath. John ruffled her hair, took her fork out of her hand and took a bite from her pancakes. “Well, alright then, but I am not explaining that to your grandparents. A visit to a zoo in pajamas, I have definitely seen you do stranger things.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, reviews are appreciated.


End file.
